nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny (Medieval!AU)
|alias = Johnny Young Master Hawkins |race = Norman |gender = Male |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Blue |family_members = Lord Reuben de Hawkins, 4th Baron Hawkins, 2nd Earl of March (Father) † Lady Carla de Fiennes (Mother) Lady Calitha de Hawkins, married Tristan de Beauchamp, 11th Earl of Warwick (Sister) Lord Gareth de Hawkins, Earl of Pembroke (Brother) Lord Stephen de Hawkins (Brother) Lord Raine de Hawkins (Brother) Lord Miles de Hawkins (Brother) |spouse = Lady Scarlett de Montagu |issue = Lawrence de Hawkins Rowland de Hawkins |noble_family = Hawkins |current_allies = Sir Damon Sir Justin |current_enemies = |face = Ian Somerhalder}} Lord James de Hawkins – or Johnny among his friends – was an English nobleman and son of a powerful Marcher lordA Marcher Lord (Welsh: Barwn y Mers) was a strong and trusted noble appointed by the King of England to guard the border (known as the Welsh Marches) between England and Wales. who had gained many estates in the Welsh Marches and Ireland during his youth. A great-grandson of King Edward III of England, GarethAnglo-Saxon name meaning "strong spear" Hawkins, James' oldest brother was heir presumptive to King Richard II of England, their cousin once removed, when Richard II was deposed in favour of Henry IV. The Hawkins' claim to the crown was the basis of rebellions and plots against Henry IV and his son Henry V, though the Earl of March and his brothers themselves was important and loyal vassals of Henry V and Henry VI. James was financially well provided for, both by his father, who died when James was 17 years old, and by his elder brother, Gareth. Early life James Hawkins was born at New Forest, Westmeath, one of his family's Irish estates, on 23 June 1381, the son of Reuben de Hawkins, 2nd Earl of March, 4th Baron Hawkins, and Carla de Fiennes. He had four older brothers: Gareth Hawkins (b. 1374), 3rd Earl of March, 5th Baron Hawkins, Stephen Hawkins (b. 1376), a clerk, Sir Raine Hawkins (b. 1377), a knight, and Miles Hawkins (b. 1379), a priest, and one older sister, Calitha (b. 1373), who married Tristan de Beauchamp, 11th Earl of Warwick. James' father was the son of Thomas Hawkins, 3rd Baron Hawkins, and Catherine FitzAlan. Thomas Hawkins' mother, Margaret de Braose, a granddaughter of Edward I, was the mother of Richard II by her second marriage; Catherine Fitzalan was the daughter of Richard FitzAlan, 10th Earl of Arundel, and his second wife, Eleanor, daughter of Henry, 3rd Earl of Lancaster, grandson of King Henry III. James' mother was the daughter of Jean “Mansart” de Fiennes du Bos, seigneur de Raincheval, and Jeanne de Créquy. Jean de Fiennes du Bos' mother, Florisse de Tormanil, a granddaughter of Philip VI of France, the family entering the blood royal of France; Jeanne de Créquy was the daughter of Jean III, seigneur de Créquy, and his wife Jeanne de Haveskercke, dame de Flechin, daughter of Jan van Haveskerke, a skilled Flemish knight and a close friend to Louis I, Count of Flanders, son-in-law to Philip V of France. James Hawkins was thus part of both the French and English royal court as a descendant of Henry III and Edward I and a half-great-nephew of Richard II through his father, and more importantly a descendant of King Edward III through his paternal great-grandmother Philippa of Clarence, only daughter of King Edward III's second surviving son, Lionel of Antwerp, 1st Duke of Clarence. Because King Richard II had no issue, James' father, Reuben Hawkins, 2nd Earl of March, was heir presumptive during his lifetime, and at his death in Ireland on 20 July 1398 his claim to the crown passed to his eldest son, Gareth, Jamesä oldest brother. However on 30 September 1399, when James was 18 years of age, Richard II was deposed by Henry Bolingbroke, Duke of Lancaster, who became King Henry IV and had his own son, the future King Henry V, recognized as heir apparent at his first Parliament. Family On 19 June 1400, James married Scarlett “Skye” de Montagu (b. 1384), daughter of John Montacute, 3rd Earl of Salisbury (d. 1400), who was killed while plotting against King Henry IV in 1400. The two lived at Ludlow Castle in Shropshire, and had two sons; Lawrence (b. 1402) and Rowland (b. 1404). There was some complexity surrounding the marriage of James Hawkins and Scarlett de Montagu. Since Hawkins was the youngest of his siblings he only had his noble name, and little more to give a potential wife, even less a woman with such a high standing such as Scarlett de Montagu. Yet, the couple had fallen in love after a fleeting encounter and further letter correspondence between the two. The Hawkins' family name, his distinguished education and future position at the Welsh Marches gave together with his brother as well as late father's influence positive representation to the Earl of Salisbury and the couple was allowed to be wed. Personality Lord James is soft-spoken, sophisticated and highly educated like his birth requires of him, but he has a curiosity and caring of the common people of his city that makes him a very different nobleman from the rest. He enjoys the company of the knights Sir Justin and Sir Damon because they don't necessarily speak with him as the noble blood he is. Sir Justin coming from a noble family himself have the blood but not the personality of a nobleman, and Sir Damon a common man rising in ranks, doesn't treat him like the son of a Baron and Earl he is, and their Lord, and Lord James finds it very refreshing. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Aristocrat Category:Male Characters Category:Human